Baseball Love
by bunniko
Summary: Usagi and gang join Motoki and Mamoru for an evening watching bitter rival baseball teams duke it out. But when Motoki’s fanaticism for Tokyo’s rival upsets the whole neighborhood, Mamoru and Usagi find themselves running for cover and into each other’s


AN: Okay, this is the last OHC one-shot I have written, completed in 2005. I wrote it completely caught up in Hanshin Tiger fandom and it's anime-based infused with the unspoken initial attraction between Usagi and Mamoru that is found in the manga, amped up a bit. It is set pre-Venus, as a lot of my fics are. That's mainly because when Venus shows up it's not long before Mamoru gets nabbed and I have a hard time making anything lighthearted when I know it's set right before he becomes Beryl's slave. I do someday plan to write a fic that involves evil Prince Endymion. I apologize for the lateness of this posting, I think one of my ferrets is dying. I may end up sitting up all night until her vet appointment tomorrow. As always, all my thanks and appreciation to my reviewers, and special mention to the 5 who reviewed Moonlight Kiss: missingdreamsx, OoOSakuraOoO, Yasaboo, darkfire and moonsaiyan4. So many wonderful, encouraging words!! Chapter Three of The Princess Problem now stands at 2/3 complete, but tomorrow will be my last one-shot. If all goes well with the vet, TPP should be out Thursday!

/\/\/\/\

Motoki was caught up in baseball fever. Everyday at school, he bombarded Mamoru with detailed accounts of the previous night's Hanshin Tigers game. He had bought about 5 or 6 iron-on patches of the Tigers' logo and mascots (Too-Lucky and his girlfriend, Lucky) and placed them on the front of his apron when he was working at the arcade. It was getting him in trouble, because Tokyo's team, the Yomiuri Giants, were having their worst losing season ever and their bitter rivals, the Hanshin Tigers, had been the number one team for practically the entire season. In fact, with less than 9 games left in the regular season, there was no way the Tigers weren't going on to play in the Japan Series. Thousands of people in Japan were shifting loyalties to the Tigers, the Central

League's perennial losers who were suddenly making good. But for every "turncoat", there were 2 or more Giants fans who became fanatical about their team and lashed out at Tigers fans, old or new.

This was most especially true among teen-aged boys and salary men all over Tokyo. Mamoru was rapidly tiring of defusing situations with other boys at school and keeping Motoki out of fights. A contingent of loyal customers was boycotting the arcade until Motoki came to his senses or he was forced to remove the Tigers' logos from his apron front. This, of course, only increased Motoki's stubbornness and he actually recruited Rei into helping him create two paper banners cheering the Tigers on to victory in their last 3 game match with the Giants. One read left to right and was hung over the counter. The second read top to bottom and he taped it in the front window. He decided to display them a few days in advance of the first game.

Usagi and Makoto liked sports, though they both were more fond of basketball than baseball. However, they both had followed Motoki's lead, following the Tigers' road to triumph, having lost interest in the Giants' nearly unbroken history of victorious seasons. Richest and greediest of the Japanese teams, they were practically clones of the American team, the Yankees – either loved or hated by everyone in the country. The girls were enjoying the rivalry of the teams, the mood in their middle school much tamer than at Mamoru and Motoki's high school.

Mamoru was annoyed by all of it, except the fact that Motoki's fanatical support for his team had alienated about half of his clientele, leaving the arcade much quieter and peaceful. Except for the Odango, of course, who had taken to practicing her cheers when the arcade felt too quiet for her liking. Motoki and Makoto would follow suit, leaving Rei and Ami and Mamoru glaring at them and muttering uncomplimentary things about them and baseball, too.

Friday, a few hours before the first match was set to begin, Motoki decided to close up early and invite his friends over to watch the game on the big screen his employer had recently purchased. The girls decided they would go together and Mamoru reluctantly agreed to join them as well. Reika also agreed to join them, but wouldn't be able to arrive until around the 3rd inning. Motoki was a bit disappointed, but as the game time neared, he became fidgety and hyper. With the aid of Makoto and Usagi, popcorn was popped, hot dogs and cold sodas were passed around to everyone, chips and other snacks were poured into bowls and even Mamoru was starting to get caught up in the fever.

Usagi, Makoto and Motoki wore jerseys of their favorite players. Makoto had chosen Hiyama's jersey, even though his glory days were coming to an end. She had been the one to introduce Motoki to the Hanshin Tigers, since one of her previous schools had been in Osaka and she had attended a few games at Koshien Stadium with one of her old boyfriends. At that time, Hiyama had been stellar and she was still loyal to him. Motoki had actually found a jersey that had now-retired manager Hoshino's name and number on it. He had never actually played for the Tigers, but he had been the man to break Colonel Sanders' curse a few seasons back, when the Tigers had won the Central League pennant and taken the Japan Series all the way to the 7th game. They had lost, but had won all three games that they had played at home, leaving many hard core Tigers fans claiming that the Daiei Hawks had only won because of home team advantage.

Usagi was sporting Akahoshi's jersey and Mamoru knew enough to recognize that she too was falling for the hype surrounding him and not for the player himself. Akahoshi was one of the Tigers' most marketed players, his name and/or number appearing on all kinds of merchandise. Mamoru sneered a bit as she proudly strutted about in it and posed like she knew a great deal about baseball. He had yet to hear anything leave her mouth that Motoki or Makoto hadn't said first. But he couldn't deny that strange pang of jealousy that hit him as she talked with Motoki so comfortably.

Motoki had caught his sneer and given him a warning glance. In a conversation earlier that day at school, Motoki had warned Mamoru to be on his best behavior regarding Usagi during the game. He didn't want Usagi to become upset or for the two of them to argue and storm off, ruining the mood for the rest of them. Mamoru had to admit that as much as he enjoyed setting Usagi off and arguing with her, he was getting a bit tired of the reproachful looks he earned from Motoki and Usagi's pack. Mamoru shrugged helplessly, then turned to the blonde and tried to strike up conversation. "So, Odango, how was school today?" He tried really hard to sound interested yet casual, but when her face turned red and she started to yell, he knew he had failed.

"I have a name, baka! And why are you asking? Looking for something to pick on me about? Get a life!" Mamoru's ears were ringing as her volume and pitch both increased with each word.

"Geez, I'm sorry, I was just trying to be polite!" he grumbled at her. "Forget I tried."

Usagi blinked, struck by the upperclassman's wounded tone. "Polite would have been to use my name." she sniffed defensively, uncertain as to why she felt like she was wrong.

"You're right." Mamoru murmured contritely. "Let me try again. So, Usagi-chan, how was school today?"

Usagi-chan? He cheeks flushed hotly, the casual 'chan' inexplicably setting her heart racing. "See was that so hard?" she bit out, trying to regain control over the butterflies that she had somehow swallowed. He smirked at her with a 'you don't want to know' kind of expression that cooled her down. "It was fine, thank you. And you?"

The distant formality in her tone slightly hurt Mamoru. He wanted to have someone ask him that question with true interest. But he couldn't blame Usagi for being distant. Being nice to each other wasn't normal for them. "It was interesting, as usual."

Just as Usagi was about to demand what could possibly be interesting at school, a rather large rock came flying through the window, streaking right between their faces and narrowly missing the big screen TV. Chanting voices floated through the hole, calling

Motoki and company traitors and singing the Giants' theme song. Mamoru, annoyed, stalked over to the glass doors to demand that the group disperse and leave them in peace.

As the doors whooshed open and he began to lecture the crowd, they began to pelt him with objects. Vegetables, trash, and a half-full carton of milk soon decorated his green jacket and black slacks. Usagi ran up to yank the stunned man away, succeeding in falling backwards, legs sprawled with Mamoru between them. As the doors closed, a final object came flying at them, skidding to a stop mere centimeters from Mamoru's crotch. He stared at the item, face pale, before murmuring, "Okay, THAT is a surprisingly lethal high-heel made from imported Italian leather."

Motoki turned off the TV and lights, then hit the master kill switch for the electronic doors. He didn't know why the crowd hadn't entered yet, but didn't want to give them the opportunity. The chanting didn't stop when he turned off the lights and they could see people peering in the windows at them, trying to see them.

Rei was furious. She could barely see Usagi and Mamoru any longer, but the assault on him was beyond tolerating. Fury radiated from her and she moved towards the front of the arcade. Her movements caught someone outside's attention and rocks and soda cans

were hurled through the broken window at her, forcing her to take cover behind the counter with Motoki.

"Rei-chan, what am I going to do? This is awful!"

Mamoru, recovering his senses, realized he was half-lying between Usagi's legs, in her lap. Blushing hotly, he pulled away from her as if scalded, then pulled her up beside him. As the rain of objects turned their way, he pulled her into his arms, shielding her instinctively with his body and escorted her quickly behind some video games. "Motoki, call Reika and tell her not to come here!" he commanded. "Then call the cops."

The thought of Reika being caught in the mob outside galvanized the shell-shocked blonde and he disappeared into the back room. Very slowly, Ami and Makoto made

their way behind the counter as well, checking on Rei. Meanwhile, Usagi was worrying over Mamoru. "Are you alright?" she demanded, pulling his jacket off and running her hands lightly over his arms, back and chest, checking for injuries.

Her touch was enough to send his senses reeling and it was hard to make himself focus on her words. "I'm fine, thank you. Are you?" He tried to check the kneeling girl's body for injuries in the poor light, but his night vision wasn't very good. Her hand brushed his nipple and cognitive functions shut down.

"Just hurt my butt when I fell down, but nothing new there, right?" she laughed. Mamoru didn't even think, just reached out to touch the area she injured, as if to make sure for himself that it wasn't serious. Usagi froze, shocked, as Mamoru's hand cupped her bottom gently.

Mamoru wondered what was wrong with Usagi, disappointed her hands weren't moving over him any longer. "Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" She grabbed his hand and pulled it off her butt without saying a word, then shifted away from him. Realization hit him and his mouth opened and closed several times. Finally, he stuttered, "I . . . I . . . oh God, Usagi-chan, I didn't mean . . . I . . ." He buried his head in his hands, horrified at what he had just done. She had tried to protect him and he had groped her like a horny teenager at the movies with his first date! "I'm so sorry, Usagi-chan." he murmured from behind his hands.

Usagi curled back against the cold side of a machine and stared at the despondent man. He had touched her butt as if he had the right to and she had let him! She wasn't even angry at him and she couldn't figure out why. Instead, her senses were reeling and she wanted him to touch her again. His misery touched her heart as he brokenly tried to apologize to her. She genuinely believed he hadn't intended to touch her so improperly. Sighing, she crawled back to reassure him that she knew it was a mistake and that she wasn't mad at him.

Mamoru didn't like the long silence stretching between them. He needed to fix this now! He couldn't have Usagi freaked out by him! He wanted her to like him the way she liked Motoki, to have her care about and trust him. He moved in her direction only to find that she had moved in his. As he put his hand down, he caught hers underneath his and his skin tingled from the contact. Assuming a kneeling position, he looked down at her, "Usagi-chan, I . . ."

Usagi tilted her head up, and put a finger over his lips. "Shh, I know it was an accident. It's okay." Mamoru's lips slid over her skin as he let his mouth close and she was distracted by how smooth they felt. The moonlight streaming in from the window made his face a study in light and shadow, sharpening his features and making him look somehow familiar. As if in a trance, she rubbed her finger over his lips. Mamoru's eyes darkened in a warning, but her wide eyes showed no sign of fear or aversion. He captured her hand and lowered it to his leg. Taking her look as an invitation, he closed the distance between them slowly, giving her plenty of time to back away or turn her head. She didn't move, just waited for his lips to touch hers.

It seemed an agonizingly long time before their lips made contact, but once they did, their senses erupted in a fiery ball of emotions and sensations. Usagi whimpered softly against his lips and he pulled her up closer to him, placing her bottom in his lap and kissing her relentlessly. Usagi wrapped her arms about him, clinging to him tightly as his lips and tongue danced with hers. As she lost herself in his kiss, however, her hands started to roam over him, occasionally digging into his back as they wandered. His hands, too, explored her body, one hand cupping her bottom, the other tracing her profile, toying with her hair and skimming her breasts.

They pulled apart briefly to catch their breath and stare at each other, dazed and still hungry for each other. Mamoru pulled her back to him in a slightly rough manner and Usagi went to him willingly. He pushed her back against the machine they were sheltering behind, pushing her legs apart so he could kneel between them and kiss her. She kissed him back with equal passion, forcing him to shift positions, so that he was sitting cross-legged and she was sitting in his lap, her legs wrapped behind him. They were oblivious to everything.

In fact they were so oblivious to everything that when they finally pulled away from each other, the crowd had dispersed and Motoki, Reika, Ami, Rei and Makoto were all sitting in front of the TV, watching the end of the game. The shocked couple stared at each other and then their friends. Motoki turned around and grinned at them. "It's about time! I knew you two were attracted to each other."

Usagi and Mamoru just stared at him, dumbfounded. "Are we?" Usagi asked Mamoru in a soft voice. Mamoru just gave Usagi a sexy smile. "Let me walk you home and we'll talk about it, Usako."

Usagi's heart squeezed and she smiled up at him brilliantly. "Sounds good to me, Mamo-chan."

Motoki unlocked the door for them and waved goodbye briefly, before returning to the game to cheer as the Tigers routed the Giants 10 to 2. Reika snuggled into his arms and grinned up at her exuberant boyfriend. "They really are so cute together."

Motoki nodded. "If there ever was a couple that was meant to be, it was those two. I'm glad it finally happened." He stretched tiredly and looked around at the mess around them. Makoto and Rei were already busy cleaning things up and Ami was taping a large piece of cardboard over the hole in the window. "Are you coming home with me tonight?" he whispered in her ear. Reika just giggled and smacked his arm before joining the girls on clean-up duty. Motoki admired her proprietarily for a few moments before getting down to business himself, the thought of being curled up with Reika all night giving him an extra boost of energy.

/\/\/\/\

Tomorrow's preview: Snowbound

One-shot; M rating

Summary: Mamoru and Usagi's ski trip takes a dangerous turn. Set at some point after First Season but before R break up.

Note: Usagi may seem a bit OOC because my hatred of snow comes through in her portrayal. Please forgive me.


End file.
